The known methods of synthesizing difluoramino trifluoromethane suffer from several serious deficiencies. Difluoroaminotrifluoromethane, CF.sub.3 NF.sub.2, has been synthesized by numerous processes including the fluorination of amines, metal cyanides, nitriles and metal thiocyanates. Fluorinating agents that have been used include NF.sub.3, N.sub.2 F.sub.4, transition metal fluorides as well as fluorine. The principal drawbacks of all these processes is the formation of CF.sub.3 NF.sub.2 in low yields accompanied by difficulty separable coproducts. For example many of the processes produce C.sub.2 F.sub.6, that has a boiling point that is essentially the same as CF.sub.3 NF.sub.2. It is therefore very difficult to effect their separation. In addition, nearly all of these processes suffer from poor reproducibility.
Other prior art processes, as disclosed by J. K. Ruff in Jour. of Organic Chemistry 32, p. 1675 (1967) require chromatographic purification of the product. Other prior art processes are disclosed in J. K. Ruff, Chem. Rev. Vol. 67 pg. 665 (1967), and in J. P. Freeman in Advances in Fluorine Chem. Vol. 6, pg. 287 (1970). These processes show low yields of difluoramino trifluoromethane.